Foreign Article 5
The Foreign Article 5 is a special MDoAP made based on the close relationship the Foreign Division and NATO developed throughout two years of alliance. It reflects a new level of closeness and friendship never seen to either of the two alliances. The treaty name is based off Article 5 of the real Charter. It was announced on July 18, 2009. Text of the Treaty Preamble TFD and NATO, recognize a 2 year-old established friendship, enter this treaty that is a symbol of, not only the long road walked together but also, the many miles that are still to come. Both alliances recognize the bonds created by long-time comradie and tempered by the fires of war into something stronger than before. For these reasons and many more, TFD and NATO will enter these Accords as an extension of their friendship. Article I - Brothers TFD and NATO recognize each other as brothers. We consider that our past, our present and our future together require that we respect each other in public and private - that every single member of ours treats one another as true brother. In no circumstance a member of either alliance will attack a member of the other - in the event someone does, that someone will be punished as per each alliance's charter in regards to an attack on the alliance's members. Article II - Two alliances, One Spirit Both TFD and NATO will allow each other's government to be present in either alliance's life as regular members. This will further increase communication and continuously raise the degree of unity between both alliances. Besides that, both alliances will maintain joint communication channels to maintain unity at the highest level possible. Both alliances are also encouraged to attribute dual membership to any member of the other alliance they find deserving of such honour. Article III - We look after each other An attack on either alliance is to be considered an attack on both alliances, unless the attacked alliance expressly requires the other party to step back. Otherwise, the other alliance is required to provide all the military, financial and political support at its reach. In the event either alliance is attacked by a treaty partner of the other alliance, that alliance is required to provide notice of cancellation of the other treaty and fulfil this Treaty as soon as the Cancellation period is over. Neither Alliance will ever prepare an aggressive war before consulting the other. Neither Alliance will attack a Treaty partner of the other Alliance. In the event either Alliance decides to initiate a war of Aggression, the other signatory is not required to support him (nor in any conflicts caused by it), even though encouraged. Both Alliances will share all the information relevant to both their individual and collective persona. Article IV - An Unlikely End In the unlikely event there is the need to cancel this Treaty, the Alliance desiring to do so will provide a cancellation notice, followed by 14 days where both Alliances will try to mend whatever the reasons have caused this situation. Should that not be enough, past the said 14 days this treaty will be null and void. This treaty represents a continuous bond between two alliances and therefore it cannot be Suspended, Ignored or twisted in any way or fashion. Signatures Signed by NATO Mick Jones, High Councilor Potentia Iskander, High Councilor Externus bigbull, High Councilor Augmentum devowin, Minister of Foreign Affairs Signed by The Foreign Division GearHead, Speaker Circlewood, Senator Tagmoute, Senator Italgria, Senator Phil, Senator Lusitan, Minister of Foreign Affairs Category:Treaties Category:The Foreign Division Category:North Atlantic Treaty Organization